


Ice Cream Dates

by mutsukisan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukisan/pseuds/mutsukisan
Summary: Iori and his growing crush on Tamaki. Meanwhile Tamaki is Tamaki and he wants food.





	Ice Cream Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift as @dearbutterfIy's Secret Santa~
> 
> Also my first i7 fic www

Yotsuba Tamaki had always been a pushy person in a good way, that’s what Iori always thought of him. Although Tamaki is childish, Iori couldn’t hate him for it. In fact, he does enjoy their time together—probably more than what he would like to admit. He liked Tamaki’s carefreeness and often found himself jumping into whatever ridiculous wagon the taller would suggest. Whether it is trying out the new cafe that just opened near the school to getting a plushie from every crane game in an arcade, Iori always accompanied Tamaki and enjoyed every moment of it.

If asked, Iori would like for them to hang out more, which doesn’t happen much in the dorm because Tamaki also hangs out with other members and sometimes tried to escape Iori’s study lessons, much to the black-haired boy’s dismay. Of course these feelings are friendship, its not like Iori likes Tamaki in any other way. It’s not like he thinks that it would be nice if Tamaki would have more skinships with him like he does with Nagi and his brother. It’s not like he likes the feeling of getting hugged by Tamaki or anything.

His face flushed at the thought of the taller hugging him. More than anything, he shouldn’t be thinking about Tamaki while they are having a quiz on Geometry. He blames the teacher that put a lot of 4 in one problem, now he is having a hard time concentrating on an easy quiz just because of a number reminded him of Tamaki.

For now, he should ace this quiz and not be gay. Not like he is one.

 

 

“Iorin~ Let’s go to the ice cream shop that Momorin and Yukirin advertised. Heard from ‘em that the flavors are really delicious.” Tamaki immediately approached him after classes ended. Iori sighed as he packed his belongings. He was not in the mood of going out after spending the rest of the day thinking about his dumb feelings for Tamaki.

“Right now? But Yotsuba-san, don’t we have an assignment that’s due tomorrow? Let us do that first.”

Tamaki pouted. He hugged Iori by the neck and having his face close to Iori’s made the latter’s face flush red. “Come on, we have plenty of time for that. ‘Sides, we get a freebie if we use the coupon for today.”

“That’s not the issue! Do you even have a coupon in the first place?”

“Of course Iorin! Got it from Momorin. Why would I suggest going in the first place?!”

“You would do that even if you didn’t have coupons though.” Iori whispered. However, with Tamaki still close to him, the latter heard every word.

“Meanie! You’d wanna go to though! Look at this coupon!” Tamaki flashed the coupons to Iori’s face. “Look! Aint these freebies the characters that you collect?”

Iori managed to release himself off Tamaki’s grasp. He read what was written in the coupons and Tamaki was right. They were the characters that Iori collected. As he continued to read the coupon his demon side and angel side were debating on whether he should just go along with Tamaki or not. Both sides say yes. He tries to put out reasonable aruguments to why he and Tamaki should not be doing it. _The limited edition characters though._ He whines to himself. He continued debating with himself, so much that even Tamaki got annoyed at waiting.

“Come on, silent means yes, right? So you’ll come with me. Lezzgo Iorin.” Tamaki interrupted to Iori’s thoughts, dragging the raven-haired out of the classroom to the shop. Iori sighed. In the end he was going with Tamaki. He brushes the thought of looking forward to go with Tamaki by defending that he was going for the freebies, which is true, but he also wants to deny the feeling of holding Tamaki’s hand.

Definitely not gay.

 

 

Getting the ice cream was tough. The place was quite crowded for a shop which recently opened. Observing the ice cream in hand that Tamaki chose for him, Iori knew that the visual and aroma of the ice cream definitely attracted customers. The way that the two flavors blended well with each other and created an aesthetic along with the toppings was definitely going to be a hit with costumers. Iori was thinking about the ice cream too much that he could create a thesis about it, or rather, didn’t notice Tamaki stealing a bite from it. Before he could protest, the taller had already scooped a piece of his ice cream and ate it.

“Yotsuba-san!” He whined. Tamaki let out a carefree laugh which made Iori’s heart flutter. The shorter looked away while covering his mouth in embarrassment.  “...You’re really shameless, Yotsuba-san...”

“You were staring at your ice cream for so damn long it was annoying, Iorin.”

“Oh, well I apologize for being annoying.” Iori rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his portion of ice cream. Tamaki pouted at Iori’s remark and began poking his cheek.

“Iori—n~, are you mad? Are you mad?”              

“I-I’m not mad!” Iori retorted, trying to swat Tamaki’s hands off him. In the process, he accidentally smeared some ice cream on his nose.

“Pffft—Iorin you’re really acting weird today!” Tamaki commented while laughing. The shorter huffed at him while trying to remove the smeared ice cream off his nose. Because he still haven’t finished eating, his hands were full so he was struggling on using his wrists. Tamaki stopped laughing and watched him struggle more before he decided to wipe the ice cream himself. The sudden contact had made Iori’s heart skip a beat and blood rushed to his head. His “I’m not gay” facade was deteriorating and what was dangerous was that he is okay with it.

Maybe he did have a little crush on Tamaki. Who wouldn’t after hanging out with him for almost everyday? Wouldn’t like him after getting hugged a lot, Tamaki resting on his lap a lot, going on a detour with him a lot, and basically being with Tamaki a lot.

He briefly wonders if there is a chance that Tamaki would feel the same way.

“Hey Iorin, when are you gonna finish your ice cream?” Tamaki commented after cleaning up Iori’s nose. Iori snapped back to reality and began to finish eating his ice cream. They went to the cashier to get their freebies. Tamaki ignored Iori visibly vibrating of excitement. This is another thing that Iori liked about Tamaki, he’s free to express his love for cute things without getting teased (although at the constant risk of getting exposed).

“You know, Iorin, it’s really nice whenever you go excited like that.” Tamaki commented as they walked back to the dorm.

“I am not excited, I am just pleased at the freebies that we received—wait what?”

“What ‘what’?”

“Yotsuba-san, what did you just say about me being excited?”

“It’s nice?”

Iori froze at the supposedly compliment. “W-why would you think that?”

“Because I like you.” Tamaki replied bluntly. A little too bluntly that Iori almost tripped over nothing. Good thing Tamaki grabbed him by the arm, regaining balance over his body. Moreover he was thankful that he finished the ice cream or else he would be choking on it right now.

The two boys stayed silent, Iori tried to regain his composure and stood up properly. He looked away from Tamaki to hide the blush spreading on his face. “Are you serious about that, Yotsuba-san?”

Tamaki pouted. “Of course! Why would I lie about it! You know I hate liars!” He huffed. Although he was right, Iori couldn’t help but deny it. Things were progressing too fast and he doesn’t know how to handle the situation very well. In fact, he just ended up looking away in silence.

“So... Iorin, will you go out with me?” Tamaki asked.

“H... hold on, Yotsuba-san... I...” Iori stuttered,

“What’s the hold up?”

“I don’t know what to answer that! It is also a rule that idols aren’t allowed to date as it will have a major impact on our popularity—“

“Geez! There you go again overthinking things, Iorin! We can keep this as a secret, as long as nobody knows about it then they can’t forbid us, can’t they?”

“Well, you are right. However—“

“Skip formalities and just tell me if you want it or not.” Tamaki interrupted yet again. As much as Iori doesn’t appreciate getting interrupted all over again, Tamaki has a point.

“Fine...”

Tamaki frowned. “You sound like you’re being forced to do this. Be honest if you don’t want this.”

Iori glared back at him, he was already struggling and someone who is demanding for a satisfying answer like Tamaki is not helping at all. However, he can’t back down because he also liked Tamaki and he would like to try dating him.

“Fine, Yotsuba-san, I agree that the two of us should go out. I also return your feelings and it’s completely reasonable for us to start dating.... Are you satisfied?”

Instead of answering, Tamaki grinned as he pulled Iori into a hug. The two of them were silent, feeling the warmth of each others bodies as Iori returned Tamaki’s embrace. They pulled away after a while. Tamaki not letting go of Iori’s hand.

“Well then, let’s go home Iorin~” Tamaki flashed a soft smile,a small blush is seen on his face which made Iori’s heart flutter. Iori smiled back at Tamaki and intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go, Yotsuba-san.”

Maybe being honest for once had it’s benefits after all.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
